Snowcone Boiz
'''Snowcone Boiz '''are a rare, hybrid species of boi. They are a hybrid between Iceberry Boiz and Snowflake Boiz. Appearance Snowcone Boiz come in six different variants. *Blue Raspberry - Dark blue fur with a lavender undercoat, and a violet snowflake pattern (represented with stars in AJ.) They wear a violet head flower, and dull purple jamaaliday scarf. This is the most common variation. *Iceberry Brew - Violet fur with a lavender undercoat, and a white snowflake pattern (represented with stars in AJ.) They wear a white head flower and a lavender lei. *Paled Ice - Lavender fur with a violet undercoat, and wear a violet head flower and a dull purple lei. In winter, dark blue glints of ice form in snowflake patterns on their fur (represented with a dark blue star pattern in AJ.) *Cerulean Snow - Dark blue fur with a lighter blue undercoat, and a lavender snowflake pattern (represented with a lavender star pattern in AJ.) They wear a violet head flower and lavender lei. *Summer Rain - Dark blue fur with a pinkish violet undercoat, and wear a violet head flower and a lavender lei. In the summer, pale orange glints of ice form in snowflake patterns on their fur (represented with a pale orange star pattern in AJ.) *Pastel Icicles - Dark blue fur with a sky blue undercoat, and wear a white and pink head flower and a lavender lei. They have a snowflake pattern on their fur that can come in any pastel color (represented with a star pattern in AJ.) Behavior The behavior of a Snowcone Boi wildly varies depending on what variant of Snowcone Boi it is. Blue Raspberry Snowcone Boiz act the most like their Snowflake Boi parents; not very friendly, not very aggressive, and quite introverted. They are slightly more social then Snowflake Boiz, however, as they will engage in conversation with fellow Snowcone Boiz, and do make eye contact with boiz that are not prey or predators. Iceberry Brew Snowcone Boiz do have some traits that are closer to Iceberry Boiz, as their name implies. They are very intrigued with the history of the Iceberry Boiz, and often prefer fruits and berries over meat. They do have a lot of Snowflake Boi traits as well, as they only interact with boiz that are prey or predators. Paled Ice Snowcone Boiz are a mixbag of Iceberry Boi traits and Snowflake Boi traits. They are introverted and quiet, like Snowflake Boiz, yet will interact with boiz that aren't predators or prey, like Iceberry Boiz. Some don't worship Julian2, some do. Some will hunt small prey for themselves, other times they'll prefer berries and icicles. Cerulean Snow Snowcone Boiz are where it branches out from combinations of Snowflake and Iceberry Boi Traits. Unlike both Iceberry Boiz and Snowflake Boiz, Cerulean Snow Snowcone Boiz are grumpy, aggressive boiz which lash out and attack boiz that annoy them. It's advised to stay away from these boiz. Summer Rain Snowcone Boiz have a warped sense of temperature; cold temperatures feel like the hot temperatures arctic species despise, while hot temperatures feel nice and cold. Summer Rain Snowcone Boiz are ambiverts, meaning they do like being left alone, but appreciate being interacted with. Pastel Icicles Snowcone Boiz are incredibly vain, and hate it when something is imperfect. If even a single bit of their fur becomes dirty, they will rip out that fur and wait for it to grow back. They do believe their venom isn't potent enough, however, and try to improve it for the entirety of their lives. Habitat Most variants of Snowcone Boiz live in Mt. Shiveer. However, Pastel Icicles Snowcone Boiz live in the Lost Temple of Zios and Sarepia Forest, and Summer Rain Snowcone Boiz are only found in Crystal Sands. Diet All variants of Snowcone Boi can eat holly berries, icicles, ice cream, and of course, various prey species. History Once, a breeder, who we will keep anonymous, was looking through the Daily Spin. His hybrid species weren't very popular, and his company was slowly going out of buisness. Then, he found the article on exoticising, and decided that if he exoticised a hybrid species, he could save his company. He spent a few days pondering what hybrid he should make, when he decided on a Snowflake Boi-Iceberry Boi hybrid. He prepared a lot for exoticising the boiz; he built a cage to keep the boiz he was breeding, he bought food in advance for the boiz, and he built artificial enviroments inside his house he'd use to exoticise the boiz. He then captured three Iceberry Boiz from the wild, and bought a Snowflake Boi illegally online. He then put the Iceberry Boiz and the Snowflake Boi in the cage. He continued to care for the boiz for a few months, until eventually the Snowflake Boi finally mated with one of the Iceberry Boiz. They had a litter of three Snowcone Boiz, which were the first Blue Raspberry, Iceberry Brew, and Paled Ice Snowcone Boiz. He continued to breed together the Snowflake Boi and the Iceberry Boi over the course of a few months, until he eventually had eight Snowcone Boi pups. He took three of those Snowcone Boiz, and put them in the different artificial enviroments to exoticise them. He put one pup in a pool of freezing cold water, where there was no land except for tiny, artificial ice floats, another pup in a heated room with a floor covered in sand, and he put the last put in a room filled with grass and pots growing plants. The pup that was put in water become a Cerulean Snow Snowcone Boi, the pup that was put in the heated room became a Summer Rain Snowcone Boi, and the pup in the grassy room became a Pastel Icicles Snowcone Boi. Before he could exoticise the rest of the pups however, he ended up being arrested for illegally buying a boi, buying an endangered species, and poorly taking care of his breeding boiz. The Iceberry Boiz were returned to Mt. Shiveer, the Snowflake Boi was transported on a boat to an iceberg, and the Snowcone Boiz were released into the wild, where they still can be found today. Trivia *A group of Snowcone Boiz is a Popsicle. *Snowcone Boi meat reportedly tastes a bit like strawberry ice cream. Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Hybrids